My last chance
by lizzcullendehale
Summary: Alice se va a casar así que Jasper trata de convencerla de que no lo haga, que pasara cuando las cosas no acaben como lo planearon TODOS HUMANOS. ADVERTENCIA: INTENTO DE LEMMON


MY LAST CHANCE

**DISCLAIMER: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRANDIOSA ESCRITORASTEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA ESTA HISTORIA

**Summary: **Alice se va a casar, así que Jasper trata de convencerla de que no lo haga, que pasara cuando las cosas no acaben como lo planearonTODOS HUMANOS.

ALICE POV:

-Volviste—le susurre con un nudo en la garganta, ya que verlo ahí frente a mí era algo que yo no me esperaba.

-No podía perderme la boda de MI mejor amiga—contesto enfatizando el _Mí_ con un tono muy normal, como si él nunca se hubiera ido.

Parpadeé sorprendida, ya que las últimas palabras que él me dijo cuando le comunique la noticia de la boda y que quería que él fuera testigo unos meses antes, fueron:

-Al diablo contigo y Alec.

Ahora él regresaba, le había rogado que volviera, pero el dejo de contestarme por lo que desistí cuando Alec me dijo:

-Déjalo Ali, al parecer no eres tan importante para él.

Y ahora tocaba a mi puerta 4 días antes de mi boda como si nada hubiera pasado. Vestía unos jeans descoloridos y una camisa a cuadros, sus favoritas.

-¿Puedo pasar?—me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro—respondí, algo confundida.

Me quite de la puerta para dejarlo pasar, entró al apartamento estaba algo mojado, pues afuera eran días de mucha lluvia, esperaba que el día de mi boda estuviera soleado. Se sentó en el sillón y como quien no quiere la cosa, le dije:

-¿Te ofrezco algo?

-Si, un whisky por favor.

Eso me recordó a cuando el venia a mi casa, pedía un whisky y nos contábamos que habíamos hecho los últimos días… Hay aquellos días de antaño.

Fui por el whisky y se lo entregue, me susurró un gracias y sorbió un trago. Me senté a su lado a la espera de que dijera algo, y entonces el hablo.

-Alice, yo… fui un idiota, no debí irme así, lo lamento.

Vi que en su mirada había arrepentimiento y supe que él era sincero.

-No te preocupes Jasper, no pasa nada—dije restándole importancia al asunto, de hecho yo no estaba enojada con él, era normal que sintiera que perdía a su mejor amiga pero, yo le había explicado cómo eran las cosas sin embargo, el no las entendió.

-Pero, es que si pasa algo. Algo muy grande—me dijo con angustia en la voz. Lo mire sin comprender a que se estaba refiriendo, verlo tan… vulnerable no me agradaba en absoluto.

- Y ¿Qué es?—dije muy preocupada, su cara mostraba contrariedad, así que tome su mano para infundirle confianza, él me miró a los ojos.

-No sé si sea correcto decirte esto. Tal vez ni siquiera debí haber venido—dijo en un susurro, desviando la mirada.

- ¿De qué hablas? Jasper eres mi amigo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. No le diré nada a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa—respondí tratando de que me dijera lo que pasaba.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, él aún me importaba y mucho. Volvió de nuevo la vista hacia mí y me dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos:

- Está bien, pero prométeme que pase lo que pase eres mi amiga y siempre lo serás a pesar de todo— el tono de voz y su mirada me hicieron saber que era muy serio lo que debía decirme.

- Lo prometo—dije intentando no mostrarme nerviosa. El bajo la mirada de nuevo y comenzó a hablar muy rápido.

-Alice, se que te vas a casar con mi mejor amigo, pero ya no puedo reprimir este sentimiento que me está matando cada día y te voy a decir la verdad. Alice yo… TE AMO, desde el primer día yo te he amado, pero he sido un tonto y no me había dado cuenta—quise decir algo, pero él me detuvo—no digas nada, déjame terminar. Así que me duele mucho que sea él y no yo, el que se case contigo, sé que es un poco tarde para decirlo y lo lamento mucho.

En ese momento muchos sentimientos se apoderaron de mí. Confusión, sorpresa y sobre todo tristeza, porque recordé lo mucho que había querido escuchar esas palabras, ese TE AMO, había soñado miles de veces con este momento, sin embargo, ahora no era un sueño y no era como lo imaginaba, esta vez era mucho peor porque ya no sentía lo mismo por el que hace unos años, yo había cambiado al ver que solo podíamos ser amigos y me había resignado a eso. Y hoy venia a confesarme su amor, yo solo deseaba que esto lo hubiera dicho unos años antes, tal vez si no amara a Alec todo sería diferente. Pero el esperaba mí respuesta así que trate de sonar lo más sincera posible, pero sin lastimarlo:

-Jasper, esperaba que me lo dijeras algún día yo también estaba enamorada de ti, yo también te amaba—el suspiró aliviado y vi ilusión en sus ojos—pero…

-¿Pero qué Alice? No hay pero que valga, ambos nos amamos así que no tienes que casarte con el-

Me miro sin comprender, de cierto modo yo había aprendido a amar a Alec, al principio solo lo hice para olvidarme de Jasper, pero ahora yo si lo amaba, el sabía mi pasado y lo que llegue a sentir por Jasper y en vez de reclamarme como pensé que lo haría, me comprendió porque me ama y descubrí que Alec era perfecto para mí. De hecho entre Jasper y yo solo podía haber amistad.

-Es que si tengo, porque a él lo amo y a ti te amaba, creo que es un poco tarde. Perdón, pero no puede haber nada entre tú y yo— baje la cabeza en señal de disculpa y solté sus manos dándole a entender que solo podría haber amistad.

-No, tu no lo amas crees hacerlo, pero muy en el fondo tu aún me amas Alice, yo lo sé, lo puedo ver en tus ojos Aly—dijo con voz suave, tomando mi barbilla para hacer que lo mirara de nuevo.

Me quede estática cuando me dijo Aly ya que ese era mi nombre especial, algo que ambos usábamos hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Aprovechó la distracción y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre él y yo y enseguida supe lo que el trataba de hacer, así que me levanté y me aleje de él. No, Alec no se merecía esto.

-Jasper… creo que estas yendo demasiado lejos, así que por favor te pido que dejes las cosas como están, deja de confundirme—le pedí y enseguida supe que él me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Confundirte? Es que no hay nada que confundir por yo te amo y tu igual—me dijo con esa voz que me encantaba, y esos ojos que… ¡Basta Alice!...Concéntrate.

-¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?—pregunté y enseguida me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado, su presencia hacia que mi cerebro no funcionara bien.

-Tal vez, pero al final el amor por una de esas dos personas ganara—se levantó y se puso delante de mí, tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos con esa mirada cautivadora en la cual yo me perdía.

-Alice—me susurró—deja a Alec, tú y yo nos iremos y seremos felices, vamos Alice tú no lo amas y el no te merece, es un idiota—cuando dijo la palabra "idiota" me enojé así que solté mis manos de su agarre y le grité:

-Alec no es un idiota, el idiota eres tú y ¿sabes porque?- no espere a que me respondiera- porque Alec no fue el que espero más de 10 años para decirme lo que sentía por mí, creíste que te iba a esperar por siempre Jasper, pues no, tu jamás me diste una señal de que sentías algo por mí, nada, solo había una simple amistad— dije tratando de imitar su voz y en ese momento, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos—así que cuando Alec me confesó lo que sentía por mi traté de corresponderle. En ese momento yo no lo amaba, pero creí que… que con el tiempo podría llegar a amarlo y a… olvidarme de ti y lo logré—dije más segura de lo que yo creía- así que no trates de recuperar a la Alice de hace 10 años porque ella… ella ya no está aquí

El rostro de Jasper era inescrutable y su mirada mostraba arrepentimiento, mientras tanto yo aún sollozaba.

-Entonces tú ya no me amas—no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

Lamentaba que él hubiera vuelto, solo me ponía las cosas más difíciles, pero yo estaba segura de mi decisión, estaba segura de Alec y si tenía que romperle el corazón a Jasper para que lo entendiera lo haría, no importaba que tal vez también me estuviera rompiendo el corazón a mí.

-No, lo lamento—murmure con la mirada hacia el suelo y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y sin que yo me lo esperara tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y me besó, no fue un beso dulce y tierno como había imaginado que sería nuestro primer beso, fue salvaje, me besaba con desesperación como si la vida se le fuera, mis labios respondieron automáticamente y le devolví el beso, al final fue un beso suave y dulce. El me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

-Así que no me amas, pues tus labios mostraron lo contrario, me necesitas Alice tanto como yo a ti, lo sientes en tu corazón, escúchalo por primera vez Aly—me suplicó.

Lo miré desconcertada pues yo lo sabía, aún lo amaba ese beso fue el interruptor de algo que había pensado que había desaparecido, ese sentimiento que jamás llegue a sentir con Alec y sabia que Jasper tenía razón, así que sin pensarlo lo besé, lo besé con toda mi alma. Mi mente ya no era quien tenía el control, solo me deje llevar por el deseo.

El me agarro por la cintura, mientras que yo pasaba las manos por su cabello aun mojado por la lluvia, el beso se intensifico y se abrió paso entre mis labios, metió la lengua dentro de mi boca, provocándome un estremecimiento, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una frenética danza.

Tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de oxígeno y de repente comencé a tener más calor.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello repartiendo besos y mordidas, mientras yo me estremecía. Cuando llego al escote de mi blusa comenzó a desabotonarla lentamente hasta quitarla y dejarme en un sostén de encaje muy sexy, ya que cuando lo vio soltó un gruñido y me besó violentamente, me tiró en el sofá y susurré con la poca cordura que me quedaba:

-Aquí no, vamos a mi habitación—dije con la respiración entre cortada.

Enredé mis piernas en su cintura y me llevó a la habitación, donde me deposito muy suavemente y se puso encima de mí, comenzando a besar, succionar y morder mi cuello.

Yo le quité la camisa y por la desesperación rompí algunos botones, pero eso no nos importo le saqué la camisa y vi sus músculos perfectos.

El se deshizo de mi sostén, dejando mis pechos al descubierto. Comenzó a besar el pecho derecho y a mordisquearlo mientras yo me removía contra el deseando estar más cerca, se fue al pezón y lo succiono eso mando una onda de placer y solté un gemido, cuando él lo mordió me excito aún más. Hizo lo mismo con el pecho izquierdo donde mi corazón latía frenéticamente.

El comenzó a quitarme los jeans con una gran desesperación, verlo así me hacía sentir muy húmeda y pensarlo me hizo sonrojarme. Me dejó solo con la pantaleta y me besó el estómago, pasando su lengua por él y bajando a mi pubis, sin embargo, no toco la parte que yo deseaba, lo saltó y siguió por mis piernas, el me estaba haciendo sufrir.

Decidí que era hora de quitarle el pantalón, así que traté, pero no pude por lo que él me ayudo, era mi turno de hacerlo sufrir así que me coloque sobre de él y pase mi lengua por su abdomen perfecto, bajando al elástico de sus bóxers donde puse mis dientes, el soltó un gruñido. Podía sentir su erección así que poco a poco me deshice de la última prenda que le quedaba.

El rápidamente se puso sobre mí apoyando sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza, me quitó la pantaleta y nos miramos por unos segundos, yo no esperaba que primero él metiera un dedo dentro de mí, logrando comprobar lo húmeda que estaba, eso lo hizo sonreír. Empezó con un movimiento lento que comenzó a producirme un gran placer, luego introdujo otro yo ya estaba demasiado húmeda así que entraban fácilmente. Comenzó a buscar mi punto y en cuanto lo encontró solté un gemido de placer muy fuerte, ya que fue el placer más grande que jamás había sentido, fue como ir al cielo y no volver jamás. Comenzó a acariciarlo y yo me removía y gemía con el dentro, necesitaba sostenerme a algo así que agarre las sabanas y me aferre a ellas.

Con una mano hacia su trabajo dentro de mí y con la otra comenzó a buscar algo en su pantalón, no entendí hasta que vi un sobrecito y descubrí que era un condón, claro yo no lo hubiera pensado. Se detuvo justo cuando yo estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, se colocó el condón listo para terminar.

-Creo que estas más que lista—dijo con una voz increíblemente sexy.

No respondí, simplemente cerré los ojos lista para el final. Entró en mí y me arqué cuando lo hizo. Al principio fue muy suave como si temiera lastimarme, atraje su cabeza a la mía para comenzar a besarlo, pasé mis manos por su espalda mientras él me embestía suavemente, me removí cuando estuve segura de que necesitaba más, lo miré a los ojos suplicándole y él me susurró en el oído con una voz muy sexy:

-Pídemelo Alice- dijo con la voz ronca por el placer.

-Jazz… Ha…Hazlo…t…te… necesito—dije entre jadeos y moviendo las caderas.

Las embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas, así que clave las uñas en su espalda, pero al parecer él no lo notó, el comenzó a susurrar mi nombre entre jadeos así que yo lo único que podía decir era:

-Jazz… ohh... Jasper—grité cuando ambos llegamos al clímax, fue una explosión de lo más satisfactoria.

Se levantó y tiró el condón, luego regresó a mi lado, me abrazó y me dijo:

-Sabía que aún me amabas Aly, lo sabía.

Ambos teníamos la respiración entrecortada y estábamos sudando, el cerró los ojos y se abrazó a mí, para luego quedarse dormido. Después de haber estado con Jasper pensé en sus palabras y me pregunté:

"Oh, no ¿Qué acababa de hacer?".

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Bueno, pues esta es mi primera historia, no sé si les haya gustado, así que comenten que les pareció y si les gustaría que haya otro capítulo, como verán soy nueva en esto así que dejen un review para saber si les agrado o no, acepto sugerencias.**

**Bueno, no las aburro más y comenten si les gusto XD…**

**LIZZCULLENDEHALE **


End file.
